


You and Me Got A Whole Lot of History

by AnneBrooke18



Series: Alternate Realities [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adopted Keith (Voltron), Adopted Shiro (Voltron), Adopted Sibling Relationship, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Bilingual Character(s), Bilingual Lance (Voltron), F/M, Female Pidge | Katie Holt, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Keith & Shiro (Voltron) are Adoptive Siblings, Lance (Voltron) Speaks Spanish, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Modern Royalty, My First Fanfic, My First Voltron: Legendary Defender Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, No Smut, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:29:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28223190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnneBrooke18/pseuds/AnneBrooke18
Summary: This is the prequel of my other story "Where Am I? When Am I?"These are the events that happen before Anna travels through realities. It's to give you context more than anything.
Series: Alternate Realities [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2067492
Comments: 1





	You and Me Got A Whole Lot of History

**Author's Note:**

> This is the prequel of my other story "Where Am I? When Am I?"  
> These are the events that happen before Anna travels through realities. It's to give you context more than anything.

Birth of Both Matt and Katie


End file.
